


Sorpresas

by Mondisaster



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Muggle London, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster
Summary: Por qué Sirius Black siempre es impredecible.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Sorpresas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martuu/gifts).



> Este también es un one shot muuuuy viejo que escribí hace mucho para una amiga y lo pude recuperar de los correos de LJ. Como otros, este siempre va a ser para Martuu ❤︎

—Remus… Necesito que me acompañes.

Cualquier otra persona se habría sobresaltado, pues aquel susurro parecía venir de ningún lugar del pasillo pero Remus Lupin conocía a la perfección aquella áspera voz y sabía de antemano que el dueño de ésta tenía una capa de invisibilidad.

—No— respondió mientras fruncía el entrecejo y observaba por una de las ventanas cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse casi por completo.

—Vamos, Moony, no me obligues a hechizarte; eso no sería nada divertido. Para ti, claro.

— Ya te dije que no, Sirius. Hoy estoy muy ocupado.

— No seas necio, sé muy bien que me estas mintiendo, Remus. ¿Sigues molesto por lo de ayer, verdad?

 _Cabronazo de mierda_ , pensó Remus con resentimiento.

Le parecía una burla que Sirius pensará que su actitud no podía provocar ninguna clase de indignación. Él había sido el que hacía apenas veinticuatro horas le había dicho que tenía “asuntos importantes” que hacer con James. Pero Prongs, a diferencia de él, no había ignorado a Lily, no había desaparecido todo el día y no había olvidado que hoy era el cumpleaños de Remus.

—Remus, ¿me ignoraras todo el maldito día?

—No te ignoro, simplemente estoy muy ocupado.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, ¿no te intriga saber que es?

—No estoy interesado en tus locuras, Black — Exclamó Remus perdiendo un poco la paciencia —. Al menos no desde tu última sorpresa.

Sirius soltó una estridente carcajada que resonó por el pasillo y sobresalto a unos alumnos de segundo que pasaban por ahí. La última vez que había preparado una sorpresa para uno de ellos, no fue muy agradable. Había sido para James cuando estaban en quinto. La sorpresa consistía en animar un grotesco y muy mal dibujo de él hecho en una sábana de su propia cama que gritaba por todo el Gran Comedor: “¡Evans, te amo, cásate conmigo! ¡No puedo dejar de babear por ti, pelirroja!”

No hacía falta decir que Lily había creído que todo era obra de James y se enfado tanto con él que le había lanzado una maldición de mocomurciélagos bastante poderosa que le hizo efecto durante varias horas.

Remus sintió de pronto un peso extra en su hombro, además de la pequeña mochila que cargaba para transportar algunos libros a la biblioteca, y supo que se trataba de Sirius apoyando su barbilla porque, un segundo después, le susurro al oído:

—Te aseguro que no es una, sino dos sorpresas y te gustarán. Son mejores que la de Potter, te lo prometo.

—Permíteme poner eso en duda.

—Ven conmigo y comprueba que te digo la verdad.

La oferta era tentadora, por supuesto, pero el castaño no quería dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, tenía que presentar batalla antes de rendirse y que Sirius ganará aquella batalla.

—Exactamente, ¿qué obtendré yo a cambio si te acompaño?

—Simple y sencillamente el mejor cumpleaños de tu corta vida, Lupin.

Se quedó bastante impresionado con eso ya que pensaba que Sirius se había olvidado de su cumpleaños por completo, el día estaba por acabar pero, por el tono de voz de Sirius, parecía que jamás se había olvidado de él.

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices a eso? ¿Me acompañas?

El chico asintió con la cabeza casi mecánicamente y Black le echó la capa encima para cubrirlo también y así nadie los viera salir del castillo hacía el sauce boxeador para, a su vez, dirigirse hacía la casa de los gritos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después, Remus aún no sabía exactamente donde comenzaba a encajar eso de “el mejor cumpleaños de su vida” por qué el podía recordar mejores días y todos sin haberse montado ni una vez en la endemoniada motocicleta voladora de Sirius que llevaba meses evitando cada vez que éste le proponía dar una vuelta en ella por encima del castillo.

En ese momento sobrevolaban por un pequeño pueblo y el chico castaño no podía evitar pegar cada vez más su cuerpo al de su acompañante para sentirse más seguro.

— ¿Asustado, Moony?

— No soy amigo de las alturas, Padfoot, lo sabes bien.

Sirius movió su cabeza hacia atrás lo más que pudo para tranquilizar a Remus.

—Esto ya casi termina. Te aseguro que falta poco y que todo vale la pena. — volvió la vista hacía enfrente y agregó—: Incluso ese vértigo que te provocan las alturas.

Lupin suspiró resignado y asintió con la cabeza a pesar de que el otro no lo podía ver ya, esperando que no se equivocará en eso y deseando intensamente llegar pronto a donde fuera que tuvieran que llegar.

No sabía cuánto había durado el viaje por que mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados durante mucho tiempo, pero de pronto se hallaba volando sobre Londres encontrando bajo sus pies miles de luces de faroles de las calles y el movimiento de algunos autos por la ciudad. Después de lo que a Remus le parecieron horas, Sirius dijo:

—Deberías sujetarte fuerte, vamos a bajar ya.

El chico castaño obedeció a eso sin poner ninguna objeción; se aferró con más fuerza de la cintura de su acompañante, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello, y cerró los ojos con más fuerza concentrándose sólo en aterrizar pronto.

La motocicleta dio una pequeña sacudida y Sirius murmuró un débil _“Ya está”_ mientras deposita un beso en sus labios fuertemente cerrados y eso basto para que Remus abriera los ojos y relajó su agarre.

— ¿Esta es tu gran sorpresa, Pads? — exclamó Remus con un deje de decepción en su voz mientras pasaba la mirada por todo aquel sucio y abandonado callejón en alguna de las calles de Londres y arrepintiéndose de no haberse quedado en la biblioteca del castillo en lugar de haberle echo caso a uno de los locos arranques de Sirius Black.

Desmontó la moto, alejándose de ella y de su dueño mientras fruncía en entrecejo mirando un graffiti que algún muggle del lugar había pintado hacía mucho y que rezaba: “ _Sex is life”_

— No seas idiota, Lupin, claro que no.

— No me digas idiota, idiota — murmuró Remus mientras apartaba la vista de aquel ridículo letrero y encaraba a Sirius, que se había bajado también de su motocicleta, siempre que él le decía idiota no podía evitar comportarse como un niño pequeño — Sólo tratas de joderme con alguna broma estúpida, ¿no es así?.

— Créeme cuando te digo, Moony — dijo mientras se acercaba a él y dibujaba una sonrisa encantadora —, que la forma en que quiero joderte no es esa. Y que a ti te encanta que lo haga.

Ahí estaba de nuevo con esos estúpidos comentarios que hacían que se sonrojara tan intensamente como un tomate y se quedará sin más réplica que repetir lo que ya le había dicho muchas veces en esas pocas horas:

—Idiota.

— ¿Sabes que? Sí, soy un idiota. Uno que te quiere como no tienes una puta idea y que te quiere dar el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida.

Remus se quedó sin palabras por qué los labios de Sirius se posaron en los suyos y lo besó con tanta pasión que incluso Remus olvidó dónde estaban y la razón que los había sacado del colegio. Soltó un gemido de protesta cuándo Sirius separó su boca de la suya y lo miró a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano.

—Ahora que por fin te has calmado, ¿quieres confiar en mí por una vez en tu puta vida?— Jalo de la mano Lupin y añadió —:Ya casi es hora y no quiero llegar tarde.

—Cl-claro, vamos a dónde sea que tu retorcida mente me quiera llevar — dijo mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacia el final del callejón y entonces se percató de algo —. Pero ¿y tu motocicleta?

— Eso es lo de menos, ya le he hecho un encantamiento desilusionador. De ahí no se mueve, te lo aseguro.

No puso más peros y se dejó llevar por Sirius. Se percató de que éste doblaba hacia la derecha del callejón y se metía en la primera puerta que había: la del Royal Court Theatre.

Remus se maravillo al estar en el recinto que siempre había admirado. Lo llevaría a ver una obra de teatro, sin duda. Una de las artes que más lo fascinaban además de su gusto por la lectura.

—Más vale que te guste esta obra, Remus. Evans dijo que era una de la mejores de Inglaterra y me dio bastante trabajo conseguir entradas — al ver que Remus arqueaba una ceja, aclaró — Esta bien, me dio bastante trabajo echarle un _confundus_ a varias personas y escaparme del colegio todo el día de ayer.

Remus sonrió ante esa confesión que estaba suponiendo pero no pudo evitar sentirse muy incómodo al observa a las personas que los rodeaban, que les lanzaban miradas de desaprobación, pues no iba con ropa adecuada para asistir al teatro y Sirius tampoco. Pero mandó al carajo ese pensamiento, reconfortándose en que debía importarle mucho a Sirius como para que éste se sacrificará a ir al teatro por él, por que Remus estaba seguro de que, quizá, Sirius Black no habría hecho eso por nadie más aunque lo torturaran con un _cruciatus_.


End file.
